The present invention relates to a microwave applicator, to a system of microwave applicators and also to a method of using the applicator and the system in accordance with the preambles of the independent claims.
Furthermore, the field of microwave applicators to which to present invention belongs include those types having a load continuously transiting the heating chamber or chambers of the system. The present invention is an improvement of heating systems consisting of mainly multiple single mode applicator assemblies in which the load to be heated has a constant cross section.